1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski braking means for preventing a ski from continuing downhill when it becomes detached from the boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The numerous known ski braking means of this type are disadvantageous in several respects such that so far their use in place of tethers has not gained acceptance.
First of all, all parts of the known ski braking means are provided above and laterally of the ski body, respectively, especially the braking member is arranged along one side edge of the ski. This is the cause for the disadvantages listed below:
(a) The running resistance of the ski in trackless snow is considerably increased, because the track produced by the upturned ski tip must be continually widened by the braking members. PA1 (b) On sloping courses during canting of the ski edges or on turns the lateral braking member will frequently scrape into the snow and so decrease the speed. Particularly, sudden decreases in speed of the more steeply canted ski edges may result in dangerous falls. PA1 (c) With most of such ski braking means, after relief of a tension spring by release of the ski boot the braking members are swung out laterally downwardly, thus inhibiting further running on the ski running surface. In most cases, the suddenly braked skis will be hurled through the air, and the extended braking members may injure other skiers. PA1 (d) A risk of injury caused by the protruding braking members also during insertion of the foot into the ski binding and during tensioning of the braking means, respectively, as well as during ski transport. PA1 (e) Assembling problems, since assembly of the braking means is effected later by drilling and threading fasteners into the ski body, which is not only cumbersome but also weakens the ski body. PA1 (f) Complicated operation and high price, which is why they are unsuitable particularly for children's skis. PA1 (g) Danger of icing and thus of failure to release, as snow will be collected on the protruding braking members.